Owned
by 1valleygirl4
Summary: What started out as an innocent party turned into a battle of Jack's freedom. How can he possible win?
1. Just a few drinks

**A/N: so this is just something I thought up. I hope you like it.**

Picking her way through the front yard was a challenge. Drunken kids lay sprawled across the lawn, passed out. Broken bottles and plastic cups were everywhere. Not to mention the flaming motor bike in the middle. The once beautiful fountain was destroyed and tire tracks and mud were everywhere.

To say the least, it was trashed. The inside was even worse. Music blared loudly from almost every room in the entire house. Beer and other _liquids _covered the floor. Making her wish that she had actually worn shoes to the house.

More intoxicated children were stumbling around the house. Her nose crinkled in disgust as the aroma of vodka, beer, and vomit permeated her nose.

Getting quite frustrated, Wuya doubled her search effort, and odd anger rising in her.

"Where is that insufferable child?" she hissed to herself. She walked from room to room picking her way around the bodies, both passed out and walking around.

Finally, opening a room on the second floor at the end of the hall, she found him.

Lying on the couch with two girls on either side of him. No one looked up as she opened the door.

Mumbling around the mouth he was currently kissing, Jack slurred out a sentence. "Shut the damn door and get out, I'm busy here."

"Jack, I'm really in no mood to deal with your intolerable stupidity." She answered blankly.

Looking up slowly to meet the witches gaze, Jacks eyes opened wide. "Wuya? What are you doing here; I'm pretty sure I didn't invite your ugly hag face to this party." He slurred.

Wuya looked over his glossy eyes and his slurred words, eventually her eyes landed on the bottle in his hand.

"Jackie," one of the girls whined, the blonde one, "who's the old lady? Your mother?"

Infuriated, Wuya turned her stare icy cold and settled it on the two girls. "No, you little whore of a girl; I am most certainly not his mother. And unfortunately for you, I don't take kindly to that kind of an insult." With a flick of her hand the blonde haired girl flew out of the room, shrieking all the way out.

"Oh my god! Amanda?" the other girl, a pretty brunet, smartly raced out after her companion, screaming.

"Well, way to go. You just lost me my two girls. Now I got to go get new ones." Jack said as he stumbled past Wuya, and towards the door. The bottle still held in his hand.

Before he could reach the door though, a cold, claw like hand grabbed his collar yanking him back and turning him around to face her.

"Boy, I'm going to give you one chance to apologize." She stated firmly. Her hold on his collar not loosening at all.

"Apologize? Ok, ya, I'm sorry, very sorry I had to lose my chance at getting laid, cause you had to but in your ugly old face." He snarled out in a drunken slur. He tried to wiggle out of Wuya's grasp but she wasn't letting go. "Damn it, Wuya let me go; I got to go get my party on."

"Jack, You're completely drunk aren't you? How much have you had to drink tonight?" she knew for a fact, that if Jack was sober, he would have been a giant blubbering mass at her feet. She wasn't sure she liked Jack drunk.

"Jeeze, why do you give a damn, I don't have to tell you shi-"

He was abruptly cut off mid-sentence as Wuya snapped her fingers in front of him. She may not have had enough power to raise her golem children but she had more than enough to lift the drunken stupor clogging the boys mind.

"Now, like I said, boy, how much have you had to drink tonight?" she asked him again.

It was almost funny to see how much Jack's face changed. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open just a bit, his stance also changed, instead of standing up straight like he had been, he cringed away from her and looked down to the floor. The bottle fell from his hand, spilling onto the floor.

"He-Hey Wuya." He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Well?" she waited.

"Oh, uh, ya, umm, I don't know a few? Five maybe six? And a couple of jello shots? Why do you ask?"

"What exactly, went through your stupid, stupid, head when you thought drinking would be a fun little past time?" her voice was sickly sweet when she asked him.

Jack knew when she used that tone of voice that nothing good was going to come from it. Deciding that no matter what he said, he would still be in trouble, he said exactly what he wanted to.

"Why the hell do you want to know? Better yet why the hell should I even tell you? Even better, why don't you just get the fuck out of my house and leave me to my damn party?" Jacks voice was loud and he was quite proud of the fact that his voice didn't stutter once throughout his entire speech. He even managed to look her right in the eye and stand up straight to.

Of course his pride filled moment was cut short when he saw the murderous look in Wuya's eyes. It was then he decided that that had been a very, very, bad idea. Quickly he tried to apologize. "Please, you wouldn't hit a drunken kid would you? I'm sorry, just let me go!" he pleaded quickly.

Instead of answering him, she moved her hold from his shirt collar to his flaming red hair and began to drag him out of the room. The piteous boy blubbering apologizes behind her.

Finding what she was looking for, she through Jack in the room before she entered and shut the door behind her.

Jack was scared. Wuya had dragged him all the way into one of the Spicer Mansion's many bathrooms. He had tried to placate her but it didn't work. And now he was locked in a bathroom with an angry witch. This wasn't going to be good.

"W-Wuya, you k-know I was just kidding right? I-I mean, y-you have every r-right to know w-whatever you want." He stumbled out. When she moved closer to him, he backed up. Fear was turning his stomach into a knot, and making him break out in to a cold sweat.

Sick of listening to him, she drew in close and kicked his legs out from beneath him. Then with another snap of her fingers she made the boy empty the contense of his stomach into the toilet right in front of him.

After she was satisfied that every ounce of the vile drink had left her boy's body. She questioned him once more. "Now, once again, why did you think drinking would be fun?"

"Fuck you. I did it cause I wanted to, and it's my damn life so I can. Pretty sure it's none of your concern anyway." He snarled wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He wasn't stupid he knew she forced him to up chuck everything. He also knew that he was in deep shit, but right now he could currently care less. He drank because it was fun and it made him feel normal, and wouldn't it figure that even when he was trying to be just a regular kid and have a fun party, Wuya had to come in a ruin it for him. And now she was trying, scratch that, succeeding in taking away his fun.

"You see there, that's where you're wrong; it's not your life. It's mine. Mine to play with, mine to interfere with and mine to end, if I so choose. Unfortunately for you, alcohol is something I would rather not have in your life. Now that we have this taken care of, I want you to go out and end this little party of yours and then go to bed." She told him rather flatly.

Jack's eyes widened while what she said went through his head. Did she really just say that she owned him? She didn't own him. No one owned Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genuis.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Jack, this wasn't a question, it was an order, now be a good boy, and do as you're told."

"You're not my mother and god even if you were I would still say this. Suck my dick I don't have to a damn thing you tell me." he got to his legs shakily, and just as quickly was forced back down by hand on his shoulder and another resting on his head.

"I wish you would have done just what you were told."

He didn't have time to question what the hell she was doing before his head was forced into the vomit filled toilet bowl.

He quickly held his breath while the disgusting stuff went up his nose and he struggled to get free. The hand on his head forced him deeper into the bowl until his chin hit the bottom. His lungs burned for the oxygen it was denied. His heart was racing with fear, was she going to kill him? He stopped struggling hoping she would let him breathe soon. Black dots started to cloud his vision, and just when he was sure he would pass out she pulled him out.

Coughing and spluttering he drew in deep lungful's of air.

Wuya watched him crawl away from her. She leaned down and carefully lifted Jack's face to her own. "Jackie, why don't you just be a good boy. Say you're sorry and go do as I said?" she asked

Jack was scared. Not just from his near death experience but from the fact that she did this all because he didn't cancel his party. He really didn't want to go through that again, but he felt like if he did as she asked, he would be forfeiting the very small hold on his life. He didn't want to relinquish his life. He didn't want to be owned, but he was sure that if he denied her a second time, she would something worse to him than just giving him an extremely disgusting and terrifying swirly.

Still, self-preservation won out in the end.

"Sorry." He answered gruffly.

He got up from his hands and knees and after steadying himself, he looked toward the door, and then toward Wuya. "Can, I go?" he asked quietly, not wanting to anger her.

"Yes, you may. Go get these kids out of the house Jack. Before they break something else."

He nodded glumly, and walked towards the door, as he reached the handle Wuya's voice sounded from the opposite side.

"Oh, and Jack, don't let me catch you drinking again. Like I said, I don't want alcohol in your life." Her voice held a dangerous tone in it that told Jack dis-obeying her would be a very, very, bad idea.

As Jack left the bathroom, Wuya cleaned it up with a snap of her fingers. She honestly didn't like the idea of punishing Jack, but he had to know his place on the Heylin side. Unlike on the Xiaolin side, or even in real life, you weren't allowed to be your own person. You would be owned.

Wuya, was, unfortunately owned by Chase and Jack was owned by Wuya. He would understand this eventually, and then he could actually begin to learn from her. Besides, he didn't need to hang out with these useless, stupid, brain damaged children anyway. He was much better than them, in every way.

Why he would want to lower himself to the level of these children she would never know, and quite frankly didn't care.

He was hers and she wouldn't have him being a drunken stupid teenager. End of story.

The sound of complaints and boos met her ears, as, she presumed children left the house. The music was turned off and the door slammed shut.

Exiting the bathroom, she saw Jack trudging up the stairs mumbling under his breath. When he caught sight of her, he shut up and said "I'm going to bed now. Everyone's gone. Are you happy now? You just single handedly ruined one of the best parties. Ever."

"Yes, actually now that you mention it and I am quite satisfied. Remember Jack, You better not even _think _about touching something as vile as Alcohol again. Or else I break every last one of your fingers, and both ankles, and leave you on your floor." She threatened darkly.

He gulped quickly and then glared at her half-heartedly before storming down the hall and into his room. Slamming the door shut with a bang.

"Teenagers." She muttered irritably as she teleported back to Chase Young's citadel.

"Where have you been?" Chase's voice drifted from the top of the staircase.

"Oh you know, just checking up on Jack, you know how teenagers get, they need to put in their place every once in a while." She answered sweetly.

Chase raised an eyebrow but made no comment.

Back at the Spicer Mansion, Jack had just finished his shower and was now curled up in his bed.

One thought passed through his head before he passed out.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: OK LIKE I SAID THIS IS JUST A LITTLE SOMETHING I CAME UP WITH. I don't know, I always loved the idea of Wuya having a sorta tough love/motherly love towards Jack. Sorry if everyone is a little OC but W/E ! I don't know if I am going to continue this or not, I kinda want to, but I just want to know I'm not going to be righting for like just one or two ppl. So read and review or not.**


	2. Should have stayed home

I woke up feeling awful. My lungs ached something horrible and my head was throbbing with a massive migraine. Trying to clear my foggy brain I threw the covers off of me and went towards the bathroom.

"Man, that was some party, I gotta do tha . . ." I stopped mid-sentence as the events from the previous night flashed through my head.

Wuya showing up, me insulting her, getting the swirly of death, and finally her bone chilling statement,

"_You see there, that's where you're wrong; it's not your life. It's mine. Mine to play with, mine to interfere with and mine to end, if I so choose."_

Did she really own me? Could she? I mean, sure I listened to her a lot, but she didn't control me, I still did whatever I wanted, right?

"I'm Jack Spicer Evil Boy Genius, nobody owns me." I declared.

Feeling much better after my declaration, I quickly had a Jackbot grab me an aspirin and some ginger ale while I walked downstairs to my lab. On my way there I passed through multiple rooms that were in complete disarray from the party.

"And get to work cleaning up this house" I yelled to a passing bot, which quickly saluted and flew off to start the cleaning preparations.

Finally reaching the lab, I through open the door and descended down the stairs. Seating myself in front of my blueprints I waited for the aspirin. The Jackbot flew up and placed the ginger ale and pills on the table, I quickly swallowed them, hoping to ease my migraine.

"Ugh," I grumbled to myself "this all Wuya's fault, her and her stupid _rules._"

"_**Remember Jack, You better not even think about touching something as vile as Alcohol again. Or else I break every last one of your fingers, and both ankles, and leave you on your floor."**_ He mimicked with his hand.

Who did she think she was anyway, his fucking nanny? It's not like she can watch me every second of every day. It's not like she could know what I was thinking.

I was pulled out my thoughts by the phone ringing. Realizing it was mine; I walked over to the wall and answered it.

"Yo dude! What's up?" Josh's voice sounded from the other end. I smiled a little before answering.

"Nothing man, just have the worst hangover, how about you?" I replied.

"Ya same here, but hey I got the perfect remedy for that, Emily is throwing a huge bash at her place, you in?"

Before I could answer I heard the tell-tale click of one of the other phones in my mansion being picked up. An oh so familiar voice wafted from the other phone. "No. I don't think Jack will be attending this, or any other parties of yours for a while." And with that, my phone connection went dead.

I slowly hung up the phone caught in between two emotions, anger and fear. Anger because once again Wuya was in my home, uninvited and unwanted dictating my life and fear because Wuya was in my home. I decided that I was more angry than scared and went up to go confront the witch. I walked through the house, avoiding the Jackbots as they cleaned up, searching through many of the rooms trying to find her. In the main living room I found the phone connection wire unplugged from the wall.

I went over and put back in the wall. Really? Now she was coming and answering my calls for me? Stupid creepy witch. I never did give Josh an answer though; I might as well go just to spite her. I'm sure she's long gone by now as it is.

Just to be safe though I went up to my room and used my cell phone instead of the home phone.

After a few rings he finally answered. "Oh hey, ya Josh, sorry about that, it was just my, um, aunt, she's a tad bit crazy, But ya I'll definitely go. . ."

This is where a made a huge mistake. I should have just stayed home really. But no one remembers the nights where you got plenty of sleep, right?

Later that night, I was over at Emily's, partying it up. I hadn't seen or heard from Wuya since the incident with the phone. I also took the precaution of hiding a few Jackbots in the woods near the house. I also had the shroud of shadows slipped into one of my jean pockets. Just in case.

I'll be honest; I hadn't touched anything with alcohol in it yet. I know better than to test Wuya. When she makes a threat, she means it. And I would much rather have all my limbs in order and in place. But still she never said anything about weed, or acid, or tobacco.

I was pretty baked, and just sitting on the couch, bobbing my head to the music playing. Yesterday's troubles were yesterday's troubles and right now I just wanted to relax and have fun. Which is what I was doing.

"Jak-Jak" said the cute little ginger sitting next to me. I had just met her at this party, she seemed pretty cool. When I had talked about my robots, she actually seemed pretty interested in them, not like the other girls who just pretend to be interested. Plus she was like the only other American at this party.

"Ya Wendy" I asked, trying to sneak my arm around her shoulders. Unfortunately she noticed what I was trying to do; she smiled at me and scooted away.

"Jak-Jak, why don't we go downstairs?" she looked at me suggestively, and I knew I was going to be very happy, very quickly. Hey I might even keep this girl.

"Ya lets go." I let her lead the way downstairs away from the noise and the party. We ended up in a guest room on the first floor. We walked over to the bed and I sat down. It was pretty dark in the room, with the moon in the window as the only light source.

"So Jak-Jak," she asked me, while cupping my cheek. "Why don't we get, comfortable?" As she finished her sentence, she pinned down my shoulders while straddling my waist. A smile slid its way onto my face as her hands worked down towards pants.

Suddenly one of her hands dove into my pocket. Before I could realize what was going on, her other hand wrapped around my wrist and ripped off my watch.

Wendy jumped off of me, and I let out a very high pitched scream as she grew taller, and her pretty carrot orange hair turned a bright, violent red, and her eyes turned into toxic swirls.

Wuya now stood where Wendy had been.

Shocked and beyond grossed out I quickly jumped up and reached for the shroud of shadows, only to realize that Wuya had it along with my remote control/communicator in her hands.

"Ahhhgggggg, oh my god, Wuya, that's so gross! I mean, just eww, you were on top of me, I mean like your so much _older _than me." I yelled at her, while quickly jumping up and trying to put some between me and her.

Wuya narrowed her eyes me, and I instantly knew that saying she was old was not very smart. With an irritable growl, she crushed my watch in one hand. I gulped and tried to move towards the door slowly.

"Jack, please, if I wanted a man, I would get a _real man_, not a girlish little _boy_. I just needed to get you away from the animals upstairs, and you can blame your hormones for the rest." She stated icily. I flinched a little at the insult but didn't stop inching towards the door.

"What do you want? I didn't drink anything, ugh, you were with me the entire party, and you never said I couldn't do anything else." I glared at her angrily, trying desperately to cover up my fear. A cold hard lump was forming in the pit of my stomach and I could feel a cold sweat drip down my back.

"Jack, calm down, if I wanted to hurt you, you would already be a writhing mass of pain of the floor. Seeing as you not, and I'm guessing you don't want to be, you will calm down and listen to me, right now."

Thinking about it, I figured she was right. I stopped were I was, but I didn't move any closer to her either.

"Well what do you want?" my voice was weak and a little shaky. I watched as she moved towards me.

"I just wanted to give you a little warning." A little warning? What was she talking about?

"A warning for wh-" before I could ask I felt my the telltale feeling of magic overcome my entire body. It felt like warm goose bumps dripping from the top of my head and to my toes. I could feel my muscles begin to relax and go slack. My legs gave out and I fell to my knees.

"Wh-Whats going on? What-er you doing." I slurred out as I fell to the ground, unable to move, I could feel the welcoming blackness of unconsciousness claw at my mind I tried to fight it off but it was getting harder.

"Don't worry about it Jackie, you'll find out."

And then I went unconscious.

**A/N: Ok, so another chapter and a little cliffhanger. Tell me what you think. Also give me some advice for a new summary, what's something that accurately describes this story, but at the same time draws your attention, and makes you say **

"**Ya I want to read that!"**

**Help. **

**pls?**


End file.
